1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means for cleaning the terminals of storage batteries and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various means for cleaning the terminals of storage batteries and the like have been developed. See, for example, Raphael, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,774,567; McKenna, U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,606; Coffey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,629; Stone, U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,516; Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,680; Plumley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,514; and DeAmicis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,622. Babcock, U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,511, discloses a polishing device which, while not relating to battery terminal cleaners of the present invention, may be of value to persons wishing to make and/or use the present invention. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Before the present invention, all battery terminal cleaners were disadvantageous for one reason or another. For example, certain of the prior battery cleaners such as those of the above disclosed Raphael, McKenna, Coffey and Williams patents result in inconsistent cleaning of the battery terminals under normal conditions because they rely on pressure being exerted against the devices by the user thereof to determine the amount of material removed from the battery terminals being cleaned. In general, all the known prior battery terminal cleaners have one or more of the following disadvantages: complexity of manufacture, complexity of assembly, inconsistency of performance, difficulty of keeping clean, nonreliability, nondurability, nonrepairability, heaviness, bulkiness, dangerous to use, etc.